


A Different End

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Lord of the Flies, Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: 1960's British Govrment, Alternate Ending, Capital Punishment, Death, Gen, I actually read several articles for this, I got a good mark though, I read this to my class outloud, Jack Dies, Ralph Dies, Sad, Sadness, accepting one's death, is there an afterlife?, why didn't the teacher call home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: Our Lord Of The Flies project last year was to make an alternate version/ ending, I took a few lines from chapter twelve and made it much darker.  No one is happy in the end.





	A Different End

Now the ﬁre was nearer; those volleying shots were great limbs, trunks even, bursting. The fools! The fools! The ﬁre must be almost at the fruit trees—what would they eat tomorrow?

Roger heard rustling and looked to his left, he saw a flash of flesh, he threw his spear - it stuck. He hurried over to look at the pink wriggling thing. He cursed - he’d stuck a pig, he pulled off the spear and the wounded pig ran. Roger continued forth, today he hunted not pig, but traitor.

Ralph could hear voices and footsteps, he got ready for a fight.

Roger once again heard rustling, he spotted him finally in a bush. He saw a few of the others and motioned for them to surround the bush, like hunting a pig they move in closer.

One of the littluns fell over. Ralph lay motionless. Roger and three other Biguns grabbed the limp body of Ralph. No one noticed they were one littlun short, they were to busy signaling and singing the newest iteration of their murderistic chant.

~~~

Roger bottled up in his room in a cold sweat, the night guard let out a low chuckle, “You got an hour ‘til they get you court.” Roger pulled his knees up to his chest, he didn’t want to go to court, he didn’t want to testify against his friend. Jack wasn’t pleading insanity, Jack wasn’t going to get a short stay at an asylum like himself. Jack was going to walk a free man or be executed a murderer, but Roger had no choice, testify or be tried like Jack.

~~~

Jack sat there and watch each friend betray him. On the ship they agreed to stick together, this after they told the story for the first time, but before they were told they were part of a murder case. They hadn’t gotten to talk to each other much after that.

The six people Jack Merridew trusted had each individually during questioning said he made them, like it was his idea to attack Simon or that Roger wasn’t the one who decided to pull the lever on the rock. It wasn’t Jack’s fault that piggy, who he now knew was really Fred had gotten crushed. It wasn’t Jack’s fault Simon had gotten hurt - they were scared - he shouldn’t have come crawling in the dark. It wasn’t Jack’s hands stained with Ralph’s deathblood. It wasn’t Jack’s fault Roger had killed Percival Madison in the final fight with Ralph. It wasn’t. It wasn’t. It wasn’t. It wasn’t. None of it was blood on Jack’s hand so why were men in fancy suits throwing around words like  _ chair _ , and  _ death penalty _ , and  _ tried as an adult.  _ Why was a large man  in the front center saying he was guilty of four counts of murder.

~~~

It was his fault, he saw that now,in the three years he spent in a cell before his date he realized it was his fault. Just because  the blood wasn’t literally on him, just because he didn’t make the final move, it didn’t mean he was innocent.

Now it was his day, he’d hugged his mother, his father out a hand on his shoulder and his eyes only read pain, now he has being hooked up to the old wooden chair and he knew now how Ralph must have felt.The beg was placed over his head and the man from the church was talking. He knew who was in the box watching, Roger, his own parents, Ralph’s parents, Piggy’s Aunt and several more important personal.

The pain seared through him for a moment. Then nothing. His mother weeped, his father would only tear up in public. The rest left with an empty feeling that Jack Merridew's untimely end did nothing truly to help their own loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on social - fb.me/AmberKellyDarrow


End file.
